Easing the Pain
by SleepingInsomniacBeauty
Summary: Mainly Puzzleshipping other pairing involved Hikari/Yami pairings. Anzu Bashing! Yugi confessed his love to Anzu but she rejected him for another man, mainly Yami, who in return also has eyes for someone else.
1. Prolouge

Insomniac: This has yaoi mainly Puzzleshipping! This also has Tea/Anzu bashing. I must apologize to the people who are a fan of Tea/Anzu please forgive me.

Beauty: We don't own anything if we did it would Yaoi paradise! The only thing we own is the plot, now on with the story!

* * *

Prolouge

I went to the nearest bar I could find, once I opened to clear door I could smell the alcohol instantly like a slap in the face, heh that reminds me about a week ago.

flashback

I stood waiting for my friend Anzu to meet by the gates I told her I needed to tell her something important, once I told her that I ran to mt locker as fast as I can, and quickly got my things and put them in my bag. I felt my stomach tightend with nervousness, I let out a sigh. What would her response be? He imagined her with a blush staining her delicate face of the color of a rose.

He pressed a small kiss upon her cherry-coloured lips. He shook his head at the thought and felt himself redden because of it, then he felt a knife-like pain to his heart. He thought of her answer was a shook his head and had a determined smile on his face, 'Even if she ejected me, I'll understand even if she wanted friendship. She won't hurt me like that, No.. she too nice for that.'

He turned and saw his beloved crush with a book in her hand, once she saw me she instantly put it away."Hey, Yugi!" she saw the flower in my hand and smiled"Who's the flower for?" she asked in sweetly tone.

I gave her a shy smile and simply said "You."

Her eyes widened Thank you Yugi it means so much to me !" she gave me a tight hug, making my face go a tomato red.

"Well, You had something to tell me what is it?"

"L-let's go to the park where it's more private."

She agreed we walked side by side and chatted happily until we got there, there was barely people there, no one from our school. So it will be okay Right?

"Anzu, I have something to ask you."

She turned her head and looked at me

"What is it Yugi?"

"I love you Anzu Mazaki! Will you go out with!?" I said very quickly

I waited for her response, there was a long silent pause until she started to laugh. I gave her a confused look,'Why was she laughing'.

She stopped laughing "You think that I, Anzu Mazaki, would go out with a brat like you?" she laughed even more.

I felt tear stream down my face. "W-what? Why are you saying such hurtful things?"

"Because it's true. Listen Yugi, I want to date a MAN not some little kid still playing with his toys. I want someone who has courage, strength, and has a well-built body which you don't I know someone who does, and his name Yami"

My eyes widened at the confession, she liked him more than me? She dropped the rose and stepped on it like a bug."Here you can have this back, I don't want it." and with that she walked away.

end flashback

He sighed as he drunk down a bottle of liquor, he wiped the remaining liquor from his lips. As tears began to fall off his now reddened cheeks.

* * *

Insomniac: I'm really sorry for the people who are the fans of Tea/Anzu.

Beauty: well what do you think? R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

Important! It's September in this chap.a month away from the confession. If you are uncomfortable with yaoi and swearing, then walk away. That is all.

Insomniac: well here is first chap. of Easing my pain

Beauty: Insomnia on nothing but the plot, now continue on and read this piece of crap!

Insomnia why are you so cruel

Beauty: I'm not being paid to be nice.

Insomnia"Your not getting paid at all...

Beauty: ...

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Mindlink:

/Yami to Yugi/

\Yugi to Yami\

\Both/ or /Both\

* * *

~*Before the confession to Anzu from Yugi*~

I looked outside my window to see the damned clouds covering the warm sun again, I sighed. I always hated the cold, except when it was calmly snowing. I started to get my things together schoolwork stuffed in my bag, clumsily wrapping the scarf around my neck hitting me in the face as ran one place another I grabbed a worn out, small coat that desperately needed a wash. I growled this is the only coat that can fit me well over the others.

I sighed my alarm didn't go off, maybe it did and Yami sent to the shadow realm for being annoying, I needed to tell him once again not to send my stuff to the shadow realm again. If I left in about five more minutes or earlier I can make it to school on time. As I touch the metal bar connected to the door, I heard my name being called."Yugi, we discussed this before, remember? Over, under than twist." He said while fixing my scarf then zipping up my thick, wrinkled, small-yet-still-wearable coat.

He gave me a semi tight hug before saying our goodbyes, I walked quickly without slipping on the ice-covered sidewalk. As i reached the fifth house, something hit my eye. I looked around to see what it was and finally realized it was snowing, my eyes widened and sparkled at the sight of snow. Just like a child that got a new toy, i let out a childish smile.

Then I picked my phone out of my pocket to see the time and once i looked at it, I felt like I want to throw it on the ground. School starts exactly at 8:15 and my phone read 7:20, plenty enough time to get ready normally and not rushed. I sighed and walked slowly and felt my stress lower, i stopped once i felt a cold hand on my shoulder and a soft complaint.

"Aibouuu! It's Freezing!" Yami said while rubbing his hands together.

I let out a soft laugh, he gave me soft smile until a puzzled expression took over." Aibou may i ask you a question?"

I gave a sarcastic response, "You just did."

"Haha, very funny aibou. What's a 'snow'? I laughed at the sudden question and clenched my sides to keep pain from my laughter, he gave me a strange look. "I guess frozen rain, i really don't pay much attention to that stuff anymore. Anyway, we need to get to school." We chatted silently, while i continued to walk to our destination. Once I reached the gates I saw a sign that said 'Closed Until Snow Week is Over' I felt mean to tell me that I walked, all this way passing fifty houses for this? Where I am on the verge of freezing my ass off?!

/Aibou! Language!/ said a shocked Yami.

I let out a sigh, \Sorry Yami, I'm just upset that we got here for nothing.\ I felt the winds getting stronger and the snow heavier, I rook a couple of steps forward to only realize that my balance is off. I was shaking, my teeth chattered unable to speak, I still walked forward to the shop. And felt my body getting heavier and heavier for me, my mind was going blank and my vision started to blur. I couldn't breathe the cold air and felt myself fall before hearing my name.

~*Yami*~

"Yugi!" I shouted. Despite the cold, I traded places with Yugi so I would be the one to fall, luckily this coat was so thick it cushioned my fall. I would've made my body real with shadow magic, but it was to cold for me and it would weaken me even more than I already am. Oh aibou please be okay, please don't catch hypothermia or whatever. I let himself drift into his soul room where he will be safe, i walked closer to the Kame Shop, where i saw a worried grandpa.

"Yugi..Yami. Are you and Yugi okay?" i tried to answer but I couldn't my mouth was dry and breathing the cold air made it numb, i reached to the closest thing I could latch on. /Yugi?/

I felt my body stiffened then i felt relieved when i got a response, a weak response but it's still a response.\ Yes, I'm really cold though..\ I smiled and let myself go to his room. Grandfather followed me until we reached the room. I took the cold clothing and change into warmer clothing, i sighed and collapsed on the bed. Letting my eyes close next thing I knew I fell asleep, I knew both of us were going to have one hell of a headache once he wakes up. I switched once more and sit on the edge of the bed, watching him sleep. I heard him mumble Anzu while he slept, that made my chest tighten in pain. I've fallen in love with my aibou. I don't know when but I know I'm in love with him. Every time he says my name my heart would race, and every time he said that bitch's name I would feel a pain in my chest. Oh, aibou please love me and not that whore...please be mine.

* * *

Insomniac: ...


	3. Chapter 2

Insomniac: :D

Beauty e.O

Sleepy: ...Don't own anything but the plot

* * *

I woke up, on the bed and felt a surge of pain go through my head. I let out a soft scream, and Yami suddenly appeared by my side.

"Yugi, are you okay?"

I sent him a look "No Yami I'm perfectly fine, im just grabbing my head for no reason." I said sarcastically

Yami gave me a small hurt expression, I sighed. "Sorry Yami, my head hurts a bit that's why I'm cranky."

I wasn't mad at Yami, I was just upset that I didn't go to school...and see Anzu. I felt my face heat up at that sudden thought, I shook my head. I closed my eyes, and opened them to find one white pill and a cup of water shoved towards my face. "Here you need to take this." Yami said, I looked at him.

I shrugged, I put the pill in my mouth and gulped down the water, still tasting that metallic flavor of the pill. I guess if it tastes awful, it means it's good for you. I laid back down on my pillow, looking at the ceiling and let my thoughts fill the spaces in my head. Oh, Anzu I can't stop thinking about you, your bravery and strength and your thoughts of friendship...will soon turn into love.

I sighed dreamily, the thought of me and Anzu going out, kissing each other and whisper how much we love one and another. My face heated once more, My eyes barely open, I slowly closed them, then an idea filled my head. I suddenly rise out of my bed, I have forgotten Yami was there and or heads locked into a painful collision. "Ow...Aibou, what was that for?" He rubbed the forming bruise on his forehead.

I scratched the back of my head and let out a nervous laugh, "Heh, sorry Mou Hitori no Boku, I was just thinking."

Even though he knew the answer Yami spoke in soft tone with hidden feeling of hurt in it "Thinking of what, Aibou?"

Yugi turned and looked at the window and a smile carved on his face. He let out another dreamily sigh. "Anzu and how I'm going to confess."

Yami turned and looked away, he wouldn't be able to see the hurt expression on his face. He got up and started to walk out the door. Yugi turned his head and looked at his Yami leaving. "Yami where are you going?" He looked at Yugi for a second then looked at the door. "Oh, just visiting the Tomb Robber."He winked at Yugi "I remembered he owes me something and I need to receive it, I'll be back in about half and hour." I stared at him and let out a small smile. "Okay! Bye Yami! Be careful of the ice!"

Yami let out a small smile and waved. "Bye Yugi."He walked out down the stairs and waved at grandpa "Bye Grandpa." Then he waved and said goodbye. Yugi sighed and continued to-day dream about Anzu.

~*Yami*~

Unknown to him, Yami sensed this and felt a wave of pain wash through him. He sighed feeling the air warmed up a bit. Why was he in love with her, he felt the wind slap his jacket, he sighed. 'Why is it so cold?' I thought angrily. I grumbled about hating the cold but loving the snow, until I bumped into someone. "Ow! What the hell! Watch where you going, dumbass!" the all-too-familiar voice said.

"Bakura!" I shouted, I laughed at his anger.

"what do you want, Pharoah?" he sneered, his teeth chattered as the wind softly his hair. "Damn wind, messing up my hair." he mumbled

"Bakura, this might sound weird but, how did you get Ryou be your...lover?" I blushed as the word escaped my mouth.

He glared."Why? Are you interest in MY Ryou?" he growled.

"No I-I just wondering, and another question why are you out here?"

He glared deep into my eyes. "Ryou's sick and need his medicine from the pharmacy. Why are you out here and the answer to your previous question I got Ryou by kissing him hard on the lips and telling him my feelings." Even with the blurring winds, I could tell he was blushing under the striped scarf. Then he grabbed me by the neck and whisper harshly into my ear. "If you ever try to steal MY Ryou, I'll kill you, got it." I gulped, when he let go of me.

"Don't worry Bakura someone already caught my eye beside Ryou." He glared at me again and grinded his teeth. "Are you saying Ryou isn't attractive?" I sighed, why did I even bother to talk to him if I was getting into a pointless argument? "No Bakura I wasn't saying that he wasn't attractive or anything, and I'm not going to say anything about him because he's yours."

He let out a smirk. "Damn right, he's mine. Now why are you out here playing 20 questions with me." he hissed shaking some of the snow from him, I did the same but it barely helped. "I think we should go to the pharmacy where it's warm." I said and he nodded.

The walk to the pharmacy was extremely quiet that it was just awkward. It felt like if I took a breath it would just kill the silence. Just as Bakura was going to pen the door he looked at me with serious facial expression. "Okay I'll help you win that little midget's heart, if you don't mention it to my Ryou. Because he will go blabbering away and ruin our plan."

I felt a small smile carve on my face at that statement, it made me so happy that I hugged Bakura with all me growled at me."Hey let go, damn Pharoah! Stop it bastard let go of me this once!" I let out a laugh at Bakura's remarks.

* * *

Yugi was thinking about Anzu, but he felt uncomfortable when Yami left to see Bakura all happy and giddy. He shrugged, but the feeling wouldn't go away so he decided to ignore it even though it clouded part of his mind.

* * *

Insomniac: Sorry for not updating earlier and making this chap a little longer.


End file.
